


TIME STOOD STILL

by ismellitblue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Happy ending-if you squint, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Itachi time travels to take Sasuke home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a while,making me cry,I figured if i shared it,I wouldn't be the only one wiping a few stray tears.I don't own Naruto.

Time doesn’t travel in one direction.In fact it doesn’t move at all.It is stagnant.The living push against it,carrying on with their lives and it creates the illusion that time is passing.

It has taken a long time to understand but Itachi finally gets it.He takes one last look at,at his younger brother’s serious face before releasing his edo tensei

Regret.

That is the one emotion he feels when he looks at Sasuke.

He’d tried to save him on the night the clan was killed, but he now sees clearly that he failed.

His little brother died that night with their parents.Itachi just refused to see it back then, because he needed a reason to justify his actions.

_‘Don’t worry Sasuke,nii-san will,fix it’_

He does an additional seal together with the edo tensei and instead of passing on, he goes back.

Time gives  way without complaint,afterall,it has never complained when he was moving forward,so it does nothing when he moves backwards.

When he snaps back into his younger body,he’s hiding in a cave.

He remembers it well.

He and Kisame had hidden there so that they could rest without fear of Jiraiya finding them.He looks around and finds his partner sleeping a few meters away from him.Itachi doesn’t bother to wake him, as he makes his way out of the cave.He looks in the direction of Konoha and can still see plumes of smoke.

He starts running towards the village at full speed,making sure not to leave traces of where he came from(he owes Kisame that much).

There are ANBU everywhere and he dodges most of them without  breaking a sweat.He kills a few and hides their bodies,but other than that he doesn’t pause as he nears Konoha.

No one pays attention to the heavily bandaged young man walking amongst them.Most people are spotting bandages on various body parts so his disguise works.

The nine tails container passes right by him in the hospital,followed closely by the pink haired kunoichi.Itachi walks into the room they’ve just exited and finds himself staring at a younger version of the brother he just bid farewell.He walks right up to the bed and pulls back both eyelids.His mangekyo sharingan spins to life and Sasuke’s irises dilate as awareness returns to them.

He sedates him with illusions of their long dead mother and carries him on his back.As he travels through the village’s darkened alleys,his mind wanders to the last time he carried Sasuke like that and a few stray tears escape his tired eyes.

They make it to the compound uninterrupted and Itachi sets barrier jutsus without ever putting Sasuke down.

Once the jutsus are in place,he heads over to the tree,they used to have picnics beneath.Memories of their mother’s soft hands and his father’s stern but caring demeanor,drift in and out of his mind as he sets Sasuke down.

When he breaks the illusion Sasuke is instantly on the defensive and Itachi chooses the moment his brother charges forward to undo the Tsukuyomi he cast the night of the massacre.The effect is instantaneous.

Sasuke stops attacking and sits down with a dull thud,his back hitting the tree trunk.He starts crying unconsolably as his memories resurface.

At some point Itachi finds himself sitting next to him with his own tears blurring his vision.By the time they are both too exhausted to continue,the sun is setting and Itachi has been feeling,slight prickling in his periphery as several shinobi try to break down his jutsus,fo some time.

He focuses and can clearly feel the sannin’s chakra as well as his little brother’s team mates.Unsuprisingly they are in the section where he can feel cracks forming.

They are running out of time,so he turns to Sasuke and asks,even though he knows what the answer will be.

“Do you want to go home?”

Sasuke doesn’t answer for a long while.All he does is look at the empty shell that was their childhood home.

After a few moments , he sighs deeply,and it’s a relieved sound.

He turns to Itachi and there’s a small warm smile playing at the corner of his lips.It’s a distant echo of the grins he used to give as a toddler,but it’s a smile none the less.

He holds out his hand and Itachi gladly takes it.

“Do you think,mother and father will be happy to see us?”There’s a slight hitch in the sentence that betrays Sasuke’s nervousness and Itachi gives his hand a firm squeeze.

“Let’s find out,we’ll have all the time in the world after this”

The flames of amaterasu come to life just as the barrier gives way and he and Sasuke are instantly surrounded.He can hear screams in the distance,buthe doesn’t care.

The flames don’t hurt as they eat away at him and he pulls Sasuke who also doesn’t seem to be feeling any pain in for a sideways hug before the flames consume them completely.And just like that the Uchiha brothers,stopped moving and became entrenched in time.Though neither of the brothers would ever know it,the black flames that carried them home would never extinguish.

They would burn through generations, a reminder to the world that the Uchiha were more than just a myth.Not only had they left  footprints in the sands of time,they’d burnt pieces of their souls into it.


End file.
